


Feelings and Other Misfortunes

by epiproctan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/pseuds/epiproctan
Summary: Lance is crushing hard. It's too bad this relationship is just about sex...right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> bell asked for friends with benefits yet fluffy klance for valentine's day and i was happy to oblige. i'm sorry i didn't have the time to make this longer, and i was trying to keep it from being too similar to my other klance fwb fic, but i hope you like it anyway! happy valentine's day!!

Lance was maybe, just a little bit, kind of an idiot.

Okay, he wasn’t fooling anyone. He was a complete and total idiot. How could he let this happen? How could he have allowed this to build over the past few months, without even considering that things would inevitably go this way? Hadn’t he seen enough movies where this was the trite plotline?

How could he possibly have been throat-deep on Keith’s cock on minute, swallowing him down, thinking everything was fine and simple and good, and realizing  _ I have it so bad for this guy _ in the very next?

Lance fell back against the bed, grateful that he’d been returning a prior favor, because there was  _ no way _ that he would survive Keith touching him with this revelation ringing in his head. That had just been a slip of his thoughts though, right? Something accidental in the moment? There was no way it was really the case. There was no way he  _ in love _ with Keith. They were just in it for the sex. Friends-with-benefits. Nope nope nope,  _ rivals _ -with-benefits.

There was no space for complicated things like feelings here, which was why it was impossible for Lance to feel that way. Really.

Except now Keith was dragging himself across the bed beside Lance, and Lance made the mistake of glancing over at him. Their eyes met, and Keith raised his eyebrows.

And Lance was a goner.

_ Quiznak _ . He rolled over onto his side, facing away from Keith.

Keith seemed to take that as an invitation to press up against his back, which it definitely  _ wasn’t _ . Fuckbuddies or no, Lance was definitely a cuddler, and while it had taken awhile for Keith to warm up to it these days he was always pulling crap like this. Snuggling up to Lance like it was nothing. And it  _ was _ nothing! Or rather, it had been. Until this moment, when Lance’s heart had decided it wanted nothing more than his part-alien teammate with a  _ mullet _ .

(Oh, who was he kidding. Now that he was aware of it, he knew that this had been going on a lot longer than he was willing to admit. That jealousy back in the Garrison? Yeah, that was nothing more than a poorly-handled crush. The posturing and the aggression and the bickering? Because of a crush. The suggestion that they work off some of their stress by fucking? A crush’s fault. All of this, right here, all thanks to a stupid,  _ stupid _ crush.)

Lance pulled away from Keith’s warmth, pushed himself up to his feet.

“Where’re you going?” Keith asked, his voice heavy with sleepiness. Keith was always surprisingly docile after an orgasm, and Lance was not in the mood to dwell on how adorable it was. He did anyway.

“Um,” Lance said.  _ Away _ . “To the kitchen.”

“Why?” Keith asked, but Lance was already halfway out the door.

* * *

 

Okay, well this officially made Lance  _ doubly  _ an idiot.

An attractive one, for sure, and one that was clearly pretty good with his hands if the way that Keith was reacting to him right now was any indication. But even Lance could recognize when he’d made a mistake. Or was currently making one, without any desire to extricate himself from it. 

Because, you know, maybe it’s not the best idea to be three fingers deep in your rival-slash-teammate’s ass in the first place. But add to that the fact that Lance couldn’t stop staring at how goddamn gorgeous Keith looked with his head tipped back and the pale lines of his throat exposed as he moaned at each thrust and curl, and he had himself a real problem. It was bad enough that he could recognize before that Keith was attractive, but this feeling that he could now recognize as tender affection, as warm pride that  _ he _ was the one who was making Keith feel this way, was something akin to agony. 

This was great, but if this was the only way he could have Keith then that was a shame. These meaningless acts weren’t what Lance wanted. He wanted them to have some significance, he wanted them to show Keith exactly how he felt about him. Knowing that the feeling wasn’t mutual burned a bit, and part of him regretted coming back here to Keith’s room, finding himself in a position to have sex with him again. 

Another part of him was just grateful that he could see this side of Keith. How he looked spread out on his back. The way his bangs clung to his forehead with sweat. The sounds he made. The precome leaking out of the tip of his cock, the smoothness of his bared skin, the hard lines of his muscle. They all came together to form a beautiful image, laid out here right in front of Lance.

But either way, these past few days he’d found himself drowning in this feeling of need. Not the thirsty, carnal kind, desperate for an easy fuck, but for the quiet moments afterwards when he could nuzzle into Keith’s neck and breathe in the smell of his hair. When they sat next to each other at meals Lance’s hand seemed to inch instinctively towards Keith’s, like he subconsciously wanted to wrap his fingers around it. Every time they made eye contact, the words seemed to bubble up, stopped only by Lance’s lips clenching down and refusing to form them. 

“Are you gonna put it in or what?” Keith growled. His voice was wrecked and raspy but his tone was fierce and demanding and aggressive, like he didn’t fully comprehend that he was trapped under Lance and victim to his will.

“That desperate for some of this?” Lance said, pulling out his fingers and gesturing to himself.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Keith spat, his own had going to his cock, pumping it once, twice. “You know I am. Just fuck me already.”

Lance may have had to rock back on his heels and physically remind himself how to breathe after that display. But it wasn’t long after that that he was crawling forward again, slicking himself up, pressing against the place where he’d fit so perfectly into Keith. Like they were actually supposed to be together, or something.

* * *

 

The sex was good. Great, even. The sex was mind-blowing. But somehow even better than that were these moments: Keith stretched out on Lance’s bed with a tablet, eyes flickering over the glowing text; Lance tucked in to his side, eyes flickering over Keith’s face. They hadn’t had sex yet today but they’d ended up like this,  _ somehow _ . This was Lance’s room, after all, and Keith was the one who’d just been sprawled out here when Lance came back from cleaning Blue. He’d been planning on a nap anyway so he hadn’t thought twice about crawling onto the bed with him, but now that he was here, something about it struck him as strange.

The atmosphere was peaceful, quiet. Almost gentle. It felt so good, just to lay here, just to exist in the appreciation of Keith’s warmth. And, knowing that, it dug into Lance’s chest like barbs, because it wasn’t his. It wasn’t really  _ his _ .

Well, he would just have to make it his then, in classic Lance fashion, right? If there was one thing Lance was good at it was romancing. Just because this was Keith didn’t make this any different. He’d just ask him on a date or something. If Lance was being real, he knew he was probably the most attractive, funniest, coolest person who’d ever been interested in Keith. Keith  _ had  _ to say yes.

Right? Right.

(Except for the part where he and Keith were  _ rivals _ , and rivals could have hate-sex but they couldn’t date each other, right? And Keith despised him. And honestly, not that he’d ever admit it, but…Keith was better at everything than Lance was. And Keith was at least a nine. On a bad day. Did Lance need to go on?)

Well, whatever. Lance shook his head, trying to physically rid himself of the dark thoughts. Anyone would be a fool to turn him down. Yeah. He had to just do it. Just go.

Go.

“Hey,” Lance said, drawing out the vowels long and low, like he was trying to prolong the time before he had to say what he was going to next. “Can we talk?”

“We’re talking right now,” Keith said, eyes never leaving the tablet.

Lance wriggled up closer, stretched out on his stomach, put his chin on Keith’s arm. This seemed to get Keith’s attention marginally better, his eyes darting over to look at Lance’s face before returning to the tablet.

“No, like….” Lance paused. “ _ Talk _ talk.”

“What does that even mean?” Keith asked.

“It means put the tablet down, mullet.”

Keith lowered his tablet flat onto his chest, but shot Lance a spectacularly unimpressed look. Lance sat up, then grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him up with him, so that they were both sitting crossed-legged on the bed, facing each other. The tablet slipped down to the sheets, but Keith must’ve seen something in Lance’s face because he didn’t bother to retrieve it.

“What is it,” Keith asked, mouth curling into a frown.

Good, it was starting to occur to him that this wasn’t normal. This was something different from what usually happened between them, the easy way they fucked and left. Maybe the gravity of the situation would really hit him then, and maybe he’d give it the proper consideration that Lance wanted him to.

Maybe he wouldn’t just reject him.

Lance snorted to himself. Who was he kidding. This was Keith. Garrison simulation top-scorer, pilot of the choosy Red Lion, Galra-blooded, fire-veined  _ Keith _ . This was going to hit him out of left field, for sure, and then he’d immediately dive straight into his dismissal of Lance’s feelings without thinking twice.

Whatever. It was whatever. Lance was  _ Lance _ , after all. He’d hop back up, find some pretty alien girl to woo. This wasn’t a big deal. Forget the fact that he’d never felt this  _ serious _ about someone before. That didn’t matter. Time to stop thinking about it, and just do. Now or never. Keith was waiting, with eyes trained on his face, mouth in a curious frown.

For all his flirting prowess, Lance’s confidence seemed to suddenly be failing him now. He sucked in a huge gulp of air.

“Do you want to go on a date sometime?”

Except he said in one flowing rush, no breaks in between, so that they didn’t sound like words but like a giant conglomeration of choppy sounds.

“Uh.” Keith cocked his head, and then the words sunk in. Lance almost expected disgust despite the fact that he was probably the best catch Keith would ever score in his life, but got instead a resolution of his frown into something softer, relieved, before it wound up as a bewildered pout. “Okay? Sure.”

Lance blinked, stunned silent for a moment by the ease with which Keith spoke. He opened and closed his mouth twice before he could force out, “Like, with me?”

It occurred to Lance that they both were staring at each other with eyes wide and confused, but Keith’s puzzlement seemed to be based in something different than Lance’s. Was he misunderstanding the implications of this? That had to be why he agreed…right?

Except then Keith was saying, “Yeah, who else would you have meant?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Lance replied, throwing his hands up. “You’re not…you don’t think that it’s weird?”

Every word he spoke seemed to be confusing Keith more. His eyebrows furrowed. “Weird? Why would it be weird?”

Lance knew Keith was dense when it came to social norms. He didn’t know Keith was  _ that _ dense. Did he really not understand what it meant when two fuckbuddies went on a date? Maybe this was all flying over his head. Lance was going to have to talk more plainly.

“Because I have feelings?” Lance said. “Like, gross, lovey-dovey ones. When I look at you I want to hold your hand and kiss you goodnight and make you happy and all that garbage. Isn’t that weird?”

“Uh,” Keith said again, eloquently. “No. That’s not weird. You do all that stuff now.”

“Yeah, but I have feelings. For you.  _ Feelings _ , Keith! Do you understand?”

Lance was starting to feel a little desperate, but Keith was still just staring at him, almost blankly.

“That’s, um, that’s good,” Keith said. “I’d be a little worried if we’d been dating for two months and you didn’t.” And then, much quieter, with eyes averted, “I have feelings for you too, dumbass.”

Wait.

_ What? _

“Not gonna lie, I thought you were trying to break up with me for a minute,” Keith grumbled, stretching out to lay back down. “Don’t scare me like that.”

His hand fumbled for his tablet but Lance’s hand was there to snatch his fingers up instead. It was the only part of Lance that  _ could _ move right now, it seemed. His mouth were still frozen, half open.

“Lance, could you just let me read for once?” Keith said, annoyance clear in his tone.

But Lance had more important things to do than let Keith read. “Keith, are we  _ together _ ?”

Keith pulled his hand out of Lance’s and grabbed his tablet, tapping it back to the page he was reading. “It’s only been two months, Lance, thanks for noticing.”

That was sarcasm.  _ That was sarcasm _ . The realization hit Lance like a static shock to his head. Lance really hadn’t noticed and Keith— _ Keith!— _ was making jokes out of it because Keith thought Lance knew.

Lance flopped back on the bed beside Keith, letting out all his breath in one long  _ whoosh _ . His eyes stared towards the ceiling, his body limp with some unwieldy combination of shock and relief. He couldn’t believe that things had turned out this way, how long he had spent agonizing over this. He’d been uselessly pining away, built himself up to this, and Keith had thought they were in a relationship  _ this entire time _ ?

Lance, despite all the emotions he could choose to feel right now, found himself grinning.

Rolling onto his side, Lance grabbed Keith’s chin between his fingers and dragged him in close. He only paused a second before crashing their lips together.

Keith huffed as he pulled away, but Lance didn’t miss the way the corners of his mouth tugged upwards.

“What was that for,” he grumbled, turning back to his tablet but tucking himself closer into Lance’s side.

“Nothing.” Lance grinned, curling his arm around Keith’s torso, watching his face as he read. “I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend.”

Keith struggled for a moment to keep his mouth straight, before eventually cracking and giving in to a full smile. He didn’t reply, or so much as take his eyes off his tablet, but Lance knew that smile was for him.  _ Because  _ of him.

Yeah, it was true. Lance was an idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> the next day lance comes cleans about the whole “i didn’t know we were dating" thing and they have their first official fight but i'm sure it’s cute don’t worry


End file.
